Boar Hunting
by Toothless801
Summary: The boar pit has been dug and is ready to go. The only thing missing...is the boars! Join Hiccup and the gang as they aid the hopelessly uncordinated Ruffnut and Tuffnut in capturing their "much needed" wild boars. Set during Race to the Edge. One-shot


**Helllllllooooooo Fanfiction! This is my first adventure into the writing world! I wasn't really thinking of writing anything, but this idea popped into my head, and I JUST HAD TO DO IT! :D Because I'm new, I'd love to hear what you think! But I would like to ask that any criticism given would be** **constructive** **. I want to improve my writing, but I can't do that unless you tell me** **how** **I can make a story better. But please don't feel pressured to review, because you aren't. So without further ado, enjoy! Or not. *facepalms* Whatever, do with it what you will.**

The hot noon sun hung high in the sky. It was another beautiful day at Dragon's Edge, on which Hiccup and Toothless were exploring more of the Dragon Eye's many secrets. Hiccup had the Dragon Eye shining on a piece of paper tacked to the wall, and was tracing the lettering and designs.

"Fascinating," he murmured. From the corner where he was sprawled out on the ground, Toothless warbled in agreement. Hiccup glanced over at him, and chuckled.

"Couldn't have said that better myself, bud." He turned back to his work, when a knock sounded at his hut door.

"Come in," he called over his shoulder. The door creaked open and Astrid strode into the hut.

"Afternoon, milady," Hiccup turned around and smiled at her, but it faded as he noticed the worried expression on her face, "Is something wrong?"

Astrid heaved a sigh, "Maybe. I haven't seen the twins all morning. I even flew over the whole island to see if I would catch them planning some sort of prank, but they are nowhere to be found. Have you seen them at all today?"

"Nope. Toothless and I have been in here all morning with the Dragon Eye, copying down the information from the different settings and lenses." Hiccup gestured to a good sized stack of papers on his desk. "Have you asked Fishlegs and Snotlout?"

"Yes, and they gave me the same answer, no." Astrid rolled her eyes and turned her gaze outside, "Who knows what kind of trouble those two are getting themselves into."

"Knowing the twins, it could be anything. I just hope that none of us are on the receiving end of their mischief." Hiccup replied, walking towards the door and motioning for Toothless to follow. The sleek, black dragon grumbled in protest, but rose to his feet and lumbered after Hiccup. "If they aren't back by dinner time, we'll have to start searchin-" Hiccup was interrupted by an all-to-familiar Zipppleback crash landing outside the clubhouse. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were draped atop their respective dragon heads, resembling two hedgehogs who rode through a mud storm. Hiccup and Astrid raced over to the twins to survey the damage.

"What were you two mutton heads doing this time? A dare? A stupid prank?" Astrid demanded, giving the twins her evil glare. Ruff and Tuff jerked to life and immediately performed their signature head bang.

"Yeah baby!" exclaimed Tuffnut, "We almost died a heroic death at the hands of a formidable foe!" he finished dramatically, adding emphasis with a sweeping hand gesture that ended by making contact with Ruffnut's nose. In response, the female twin dove at her brother and smashed his face to the ground.

"Ooooooooh yeah. That does feel kinda good..." Tuffnut sighed contentedly, the side of his face squished against the wooden boards of the deck. Astrid and Hiccup shook their heads in disgust at the the male twin's obvious lack of sanity.

"Okay, time out! Tuff, get off the ground." Hiccup said firmly. Tuffnut threw off his sister and stood. "Who or what is this 'formidable foe' you encountered?" Hiccup demanded.

"Hehe, this should be entertaining!" muttered Astrid. She smirked, then crossed her arms, awaiting the twins response.

Tuffnut took a deep breath, then stared Hiccup straight in the eye. "Wild...boars! They were NOT happy when we tried to kidnap them for our boar pit!"

"Yeah, and it was your bright idea to try and pick them up with your bare hands! See that cut on his arm?" Ruffnut added, pointing to a shallow gash on her brother's arm.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in surprise before his face twisted into one of rage. "Of all the irresponsible things to do!" he yelled. "Why would you go to that island alone to capture BOARS of all things?! You know what those animals can do to you if-"

Tuffnut's hand shot up in the air. "OOOOOO! Is this the 'Twins are mutton heads' speech? That one's my favorite!" he put in eagerly. Hiccup stared at him for a second, then facepalmed, shaking his head in further disgust.

"You guys realize you could have been killed out there, right?" Astrid questioned. The twins looked at each other sheepishly and shook their heads. Exasperated, she turned to Hiccup. "What now?" she asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but Ruffnut beat him to it.

"We go back and try again!" she declared triumphantly. Tuffnut high-fived her and grinned.

"Guys, you can't go back there again. You almost got yourselves seriously injured or killed! We can't afford to be down two riders!" insisted Hiccup.

"Noooooooo!" Tuffnut pleaded, dropping to his knees in front of Hiccup, "That boar pit will be the only thing keeping us to our truly disturbed nature! It's essential for our service to Loki!"

"All the more reason not to go back," Astrid muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

Ruffnut stood up to her full height and look Hiccup straight in the eye and declared, "No matter what you do, we will have our pit! Rise, brother! Our boars await!" She unceremoniously yanked Tuffnut to his feet. The two clambered aboard the mud splattered Zippleback, and shot into the air.

"Guys, stop! Get back down here, NOW!" Hiccup shouted. The dragon plopped back to earth with a thud. "We're going with you." He said. Astrid turned to Hiccup, startled.

"What? I'm not hunting boar for these morons!" She cried.

"Astrid, we can't stop them from going back; they will find a way. The only option left is go along to make sure they don't do anything stupid." Hiccup explained. He turned back to the twins. "Go get cleaned up. We leave in one hour." The twins nodded obediently, and headed for their hut.

"Come on, Astrid, we need to go round up Fishlegs and Snotlout." Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off. Astrid scowled and whistled for Stormfly. Her dragon landed in front of her and she climbed on. Taking off, she raced after Hiccup.

...

The five dragon riders shot through the air, heading for the island that loomed on the horizon. In the claws of each dragon was clutched a metal cage, large enough to hold several boars. The twins had been whooping excitedly ever since they spotted the island ten minutes ago. Their "speeches" of how grand their boar pit would be was getting on the nerves of all the other riders, but especially Snotlout.

"Hiccup, remind me why we're doing this? Those two are driving me crazy!" complained Snotlout.

Hiccup heaved a sigh, clearly annoyed by his cousin's complaints. "Snotlout, we've been over this before, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, the twins serve a purpose so we can't let them get mauled to death by a pack of wild boars," Snotlout replied in a oh-so-sarcastic tone, "Yes, I believe you've given us that speech about 50 TIMES!" he almost yelled.

"47.4, Snotlout, don't push it." Hiccup murmured under his breath.

"You actually kept track?" Astrid asked. "Why?"

"Entertainment purposes."

Snotlout looked at Hiccup like he had grown a third arm. "Are you that bored?" he asked.

Hiccup shrugged carelessly. "Not really. Keeping this team together is a part of my life that I like to keep track of. Since I have had to give the "Twins serve a purpose" speech to you guys so many times, apparently I'm not doing a very good job." he explained.

They could have argued for a couple of hours, but were cut short by their arrival at the boar infested chunk of land that the twins had named Boar Island. The riders landed in a clearing at one end of the island. Setting down the cages, they set to work preparing them for catching boars.

"Hiccup, what exactly is our strategy for catching these guys?" Fishlegs asked. He was very tense and nervous, staying close to Meatlug. Last time they had visited this island when looking for a place to build Dragon's Edge, Hiccup and Snotlout had almost gotten ripped to shreds by the vicious creatures.

"Relax, Fishlegs. We will be hunting from the air, just like we would herd them back on Berk." Hiccup turned to face the rest of the group. "We'll split up, find a group of boars, then direct them towards the cages with dragon fire. Now getting them in will be the tricky part, so be careful. If you run into trouble, dragon call. Everyone got it?"

A murmur of yes's came from the group. The twins, however, shouted their yes to the four winds, then performed another headbang. Suddenly, loud squeals sounded from behind them, getting rapidly closer.

"Ruff, Tuff! No. More. Yelling." Hiccup hissed. "Everyone, mount up! They're coming!"

...

The riders shot up into the sky, eager to avoid the sharp tusks of the wild boars. Looking back down, they saw a group of boars charge into the clearing where they had just landed a few minutes earlier. The animals halted, then started to sniff out the area.

"Alright! For this group, we work as a team. Pick one boar to herd and direct it towards your cage! Try not to get in anyone's way! Ruff! Tuff! Don't do anything stupid! And that's an order!" commanded Hiccup.

"Sheesh, no confidence whatsoever," Tuffnut muttered.

"I don't get it! He doesn't trust us to be responsible!" Ruffnut complained.

"Guys!" Astrid shouted. "The only reason we are out here is because of your irresponsibility! Now get moving!" The twins nodded and took a downward swoop towards the boars. The rest of the riders split off and did likewise. Hiccup spotted a smaller one close to his cage and maneuvered behind it.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" The purple ball exploded behind the boar. It squealed, then bolted in the opposite direction from the cage. But it didn't get far, because Toothless wouldn't have that. He fired another plasma blast to stop the fleeing boar. This time, it ran straight for the cage, and would have gone in, had it not been for the twins.

A few moments earlier, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had their eye on a particularly large boar, which they attempted to herd into their cage. Barf made a gas line in front of the boar, and Belch ignited it; sending a roaring line of flames along the ground. This scared the boar half to death, who spun around and dashed the other way, squealing in horror. The twins lit another gas line along side the boar to keep it heading the right way. This made the boar run even faster, and before the twins could do anything more, it sprinted straight past the their cage and slammed into boar the Hiccup was just about to capture. The momentum of the heftier boar sent the two rolling a short distance away. Sliding to a halt, the two boars got up and shook themselves off. Facing one another, they started circling in a fight stance, snarling at each other.

The twins were ecstatic, to say the least. "Boar fight! Boar fight! Boar fight!" They yelled as they headed for the tussling boars. They flew past Astrid, who had two boars cornered a cage, and was about to deal the final shot to close the cage. But the twins shot in between her and the cage, completely messing up her fire blast. Yanking Stormfly's head to the side, her blast just missed the twins, but hit the body of the Zippleback instead. The blast wasn't powerful enough to hurt the dragon, but enough to knock it out of the sky. The dragon tumbled to the ground just a short distance away from the boar fight.

"That...was...AWESOME!" shouted Tuffnut as he bolted upright.

"Let's do it again!" added Ruffnut. The two high-fived and head-banged, while grinning like idiots. The noise caught the attention of the fighting boars. They turned and looked at the twins. All of the joy in the twin's faces vanished as they stared back at the bloodthirsty boars.

...

"Hiccup? HICCUP! The twins are down!" Astrid shouted. In a rush of wings, Hiccup and Toothless were suddenly beside her. "There you are!" she said, quite relieved at the arrival.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, Ruff and Tuff were being idiots again." Astrid replied, letting out a sigh of frustration. "They messed up my catch!"

"Well, idiots or not, it looks like they're in trouble!" Hiccup pointed to the boars that were threatening the twins. "Come on! Snotlout! Fishlegs! Leave the boars and come with us!"

Between the four riders, the boars were redirected towards the cages and captured. They decided to gather as many as they could before the twins could do anymore damage. Toothless's plasma blasts, Stormfly's spine shots, Hookfang's fire, and Meatlug's spew made short work of the rest, and before long, ten boars sat dejected in the cages. All this time, the twins had stayed out of the whole affair whilst playing their odd little games. When they saw the boars all ready to go, Ruff and Tuff ran over to the cages to admire their prize. Despite the fact that they did nothing to help with the capture, they were still elated at the prospect of the first boar fight.

...

"I have to admit, that was kinda fun!" No danger, no Dagur, no wild dragons, no near-death experiences; I'd say this day was a success!" remarked Astrid as they flew home.

"See? The twins aren't that bad," said Hiccup. He flashed her a sarcastic grin, and she smiled back.

"Ooooo! A big fat one! Let's name him...uh...Clarence!" a familiar voice sounded from underneath Hiccup. Confused, he look down to see the twins flying directly underneath him. They were examining the two boars in the cage that Toothless had clutched in his paws. Tuffnut had just christened the chubby boar, and was pondering a name for the skinny one.

"How about Missy?" offered Ruffnut. Tuffnut thought about it for a minute, then gave his consent. "Clarence and Missy it is!" said Ruffmut. "You guys are so perfect..." she sighed dreamily.

"Come on! We have to name the next group!" said Tuffnut. They pulled out from underneath Toothless and moved onto Hookfang's cage. "Hmmmm, Nate? Sven? No, no, wait, I got it! Tobias!"

"Aren't that bad, huh?" teased Astrid as she flew up next to Hiccup. "Next thing we know, you'll be joining in the boar fights!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and blew out a sigh of frustration. "Tuff, your timing is TERRIBLE!" he shouted.

Astrid just laughed.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Just eh? Let me know! (If you want, that is) Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for reading! I really appreciate it! Take care!**

 **-Toothless801**


End file.
